


Merry Christmas Mariposa

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before my Christmas break, I wanted to say merry Christmas and happy holidays.
Kudos: 1





	Merry Christmas Mariposa

Star, Marco and Mariposa walk down the stairs and sees the presents.

But they sees the cookies eaten.

It was the laser puppies.

Star, Marco and Mariposa laughed

Star, Marco and Mariposa give each other presents.

Star opens Mariposa's present revealing a fashion design sketch book, journal and new clothes.

Star squealed as her eyes were filled with sparkles.

Star hugged Mariposa "Thanks Mariposa!"

Mariposa giggled

Marco opens Star's present revealing a handmade guitar with skulls and hearts.

Marco said "Thanks Star"

Star said "You're welcome"

Star and Marco said "Merry Christmas!"

Mariposa cleared her throat and began to say in spanish "God bless us everyone"

Star and Marco said "Aww que linda!"

But Star and Marco realizes something

Star and Marco said "Uh-oh?"

The End


End file.
